Valla Persecon
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Una nueva Persocon ha llegado a la vida de Chii y de Hideki, pero esta Persocon o "Persecon" es muy deferente a toda las demás...


Fics de Chobits.

Antes de empezar hay que aclarar algo, no esta basado en los personajes principales, así que luego no reclamen, yo se los advertí, para esta historia, tanto Chii como Hideki se habían mudado a la Mansión Kokubinji, la residencia de Minoru y Yuzuki, el motivo por qué lo habían hecho, pues esta en esta historia.

**Valla Persecon.**

Una pequeña niña llevaba alegremente su cesta del mandado mientras cantaba una canción muy alegre, sin darse cuenta de que todas sus compras se iban cayendo a medida que balanceaba la cesta para seguir el ritmo de su canción.

- Futari wa kitto deaeru you na…

Esta pequeña niña, aunque lucía como una niña común y corriente, era en realidad una Persocon, con la apariencia de una niña de once años, era uno de los Persocon más avanzados que se hubieran creado, muchos creían que igualaba las habilidades de las legendarias Chobits, salvo porque esta "niña"…

- Mahou o kakete…

Actuaba exactamente como tal, aunque disponía del mejor sistema operativo, los programas más avanzados y una reestructuración completa del sistema, tanto en Hardware como en Software, esta pequeña Persocon o Persecon, como se hacia llamar, se negaba a comportarse como se la había programado.

- Yotte o sotto…

Incluso había atacado a sus creadores al tratar de desmantelarla, por ello, los más grandes creadores de Persocon, habían decido que esta Persocon o Persecon, sería instruida por Hideki Motosuwa, quien se había vuelto muy famoso gracias a un Persocon o Chobits que había encontrado tirada en la basura.

- Kasanete hora…

Por fin nuestra Persecon se detuvo frente a una gigantesca mansión y toco el timbre, parecía algo ansiosa porque le respondieran.

- Si, esta es la residencia Kokubinji.

Momoko, la pequeña Persecon con apariencia de niña de once años, cabello castaño largo y ojos igualmente castaños, ropa tipo uniforme de escuela, falda a cuadros, blusa blanca, al igual que sus calcetines, incluido un mandil blanco sobre su uniforme, una mochila clásica en su espalda y para rematar, zapatos negros, una típica niña de escuela, de no ser porque en realidad es una Persocon, Momoko sonrió al escuchar la voz.

- Soy yo, ya traje lo que me pidieron…

Dijo Momoko levantando la cesta a la altura de la cámara, fue en este momento, que se percato de que su cesta estaba totalmente vacía, al igual que la persona del otro lado de la pantalla.

- No de nuevo!

Dijo la pequeña Momoko llorando como magdalena, de pronto una idea pareció surgir en su cabeza, de inmediato se repuso.

- Ya regreso, voy a buscar lo que se me callo… - dijo poco antes de desaparecer.

- Momoko-chan, ya no importa… Momoko-chan! Momoko-chan!

Pero era tarde, la pequeña Persecon estaba siguiendo el rastro de comestibles regados por el suelo, rastro que la llevaría a su siguiente aventura, mientras tanto, ajenos a todo esto, detrás de unos arbustos, no bien escondidos en realidad, tres sujetos muy sospechosos vigilaban cada movimiento en la mansión.

- Mira mamá esos señores.

- ¡No te les acerques!

Aunque toda la gente al rededor se daba cuenta de ellos, a estos tipos raros nadie le prestaba la menor importancia, es que con solo verlos cualquiera se daba cuenta de lo incompetentes que eran.

- Te lo dije, siempre sale a esta hora, será muy fácil…

- No tiene guardia o vigilancia, esto será muy sencillo.

- Como quitarle caramelos a un niño o niña.

- No estoy muy convencido, si esa niña es hermana del chico rico de esa casa, porque la dejan salir así…

- Por si no te diste cuenta, lo del mandado fue solo una excusa de la niña para escaparse, te lo digo yo, la he seguido por varias semanas, una vez que deja la casa es muy fácil atraparla…

- I cuando la tengamos, pediremos una gran recompensa por ella…

Mientras nuestros incompetentes espías trabajaban, Momoko se encontraba de lo más tranquila visitando una de sus paradas regulares, Kabu Jougasaki, la antigua residencia de Hideki y de Chi, donde se encontraba otra de sus amigas, Kabu Jougasaki, aun seguía siendo atendida por Hibiya Chitose, precisamente se encontraba en la habitación de esta.

- Gracias por visitarme Momoko.

Momoko sonrió al igual que Hibiya, ya era común que la pequeña Momoko visitara la pensión, ya que no tenía la necesidad de asistir a la escuela, porque como todos los Persecon poseía todos los datos que necesitara alojados en su disco duro, además, si necesitaba información extra, simplemente la descargaba de Internet.

- Gracias por el café, en casa no me dejan tomarlo…

Hibiya le sirvió a la joven Momoko una gran taza de café, aunque curiosamente no necesitaba comer o beber nada para seguir funcionando, poseía un complejo sistema analizador, lo más parecido al gusto; Momoko de dio un gran sorbo a su taza de café.

- Ya sabes que las niñas pequeñas no deben tomar cafeína…

Momoko hizo una mala cara, Hibiya tan solo sonrió.

- Esta amargo…

- Así es el café, por eso no es bueno para las niñas…

Hay que hacer una enorme observación acerca de Momoko, aunque es una Persocon, se comporta como una niña humana común y corriente, sumado a que su cabello es esponjado gracias a su singular peinado, que la hace ver más alta de lo que realmente es, este le cubre lo único que la diferencia de los humanos, lo que vendría a ser sus orejas y donde se encuentran alojados sus cables conectores, por ello, todos creen al conocerla por primera vez, que en realidad no es una Persocon, sino es otra niña más, algo que no le molesta para nada, ya que su mayor sueño es que la traten como una persona normal.

- Ya te acostumbraras, si me disculpas, debo ir a barrer…

Hibiya se retiro con una gran sonrisa, Momoko asintió, luego de dejar tirara su taza de café, ajena a cualquier cosa que sucediera en su casa procedió a continuar con su atareada agenda.

- Ahora al cuarto 1045…

Sin embargo en la Residencia Kokubinji, dentro de los muros de la enorme mansión, algo sucedía y precisamente tenía que ver con la pequeña Momoko…

- ¿Cómo que la raptaron?

Ya todos los habitantes de la enorme mansión estaban enterados de que había raptado a la pequeña Momoko.

- Yuzuki, rastrea la llamada…

- Enseguida.

Hideki seguía hablando con los supuestos secuestradores, tratando de darle tiempo a Yuzuki de rastrear la llamada, aunque con los secuestradores que habían tras la línea no era necesario ser Sherlock Holmes para alargar la plática.

- Billetes de baja denominación, sin marca… no preferirían monedas, nadie podría rastrearlas.

- Minoru-sama.

Yuzuki había terminado y la respuesta que tenía la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

- ¿Qué encontraste?

- La llamada proviene del mismo teléfono de las última seis veces…

- El teléfono público frente a la casa…

- Momo-chan…

- Entiendo, el dinero a las tres en el parque… claro, has mejorado bastante Momoko, ahora hasta has usado otra voz, cuando termines podrías regresar a casa…

Hideki colgó el teléfono.

- Ya van siete veces con esta que finge su propio secuestro todo para que le aumenten su mesada, esta niña no aprende… o tal vez si, esta ocasión si parecía un secuestrador real…

- Hideki-sama, ella no es una niña, lo olvida…

- Es verdad, siempre olvido eso…

Hideki comenzó a reír.

- Pero no hay que negarle que tiene mucha tenacidad para ser una Persocon, una persona normal se hubiera cansado al tercer intento fallido, esta vez hasta pudo usar otras tres voces distintas a la suya…

Dijo Hideki muy sonriente, tanto Chii como Minoru lucían muy pensativos.

Sin saber por la angustia que pasaban sus seres queridos, Momoko se divertía de lo más tranquila aun Kabu Jougasaki, para ser más precisos en el Cuarto 1045, la habitación de Shimbo, quien acaba de salir, dejando a Sumomo para que jugara con Momoko, sin embargo, lo único que hacían las dos desde que Shimbo salió, era verse fijamente la una a la otra.

- Momoko.

Dijo algo aburrida la pequeña Persocon.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Pregunto molesta la Persecon.

- Momoko, así te llamas…

Dijo tranquilamente la pequeña Persocon móvil.

- Así, es verdad.

Rió para si Momoko.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No crees que ya es muy tarde, te deben estar esperando en tu casa…

Momoko se volteó dándole la espalda a Sumomo.

- Sumomo ya no quiere a Momoko en casa, por eso la esta echando…

- No, no es eso…

Otra pequeña aclaración, Momoko posee un extraño campo de energía que irradia constantemente de ella, parte de este campo puede afectar a cualquier artefacto electrónico incluidas las Persocon, por ello ha sido casi imposible el desmantelarla, sin embargo, cuando no se haya en peligro, este campo de energía funciona de modo muy diferente a un arma capaz de freír circuitos, activa y mejora las capacidades de aprender de otros Persocon, pero también inhibe los programas más básicos de comportamiento, por ello las Persocon que se encuentran cerca de Momoko, tienden a actuar con mucha más libertad de la que su programa les dicta.

- Para ser una Persocon eres más molesta que una niña real…

Sumomo también se volteo dándole la espalda a Momoko.

- Molesta… Momoko no va a voltearse hasta que Sumomo no se disculpe con ella…

Dijo Momoko sin dejar de ver hacia la pared.

- Lo mismo digo.

Sumomo se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, si esta hubiera sido una situación normal, Sumomo ya estuviera en modo de espera, o sea bailando como siempre lo hace, pero la presencia de Momoko impedía que ese aspecto de su personalidad apareciera, por lo que Sumomo debía tratar con ella, quiera o no...

Frente a la residencia Kokubinji, los tres extraños sujetos seguían frente a la mansión intrigados por lo que paso.

- ¿Regresar a casa?

- Será acaso que no les importa la suerte de esa niña…

- I yo que se…

- Fue tu idea en primer lugar…

- Ven, les dije que secuestráramos a esa chiquilla de la Corporación Cápsula…

- Me parece una mejor idea…

- Si, de seguro es la hija oculta del joven presidente de la compañía…

- Nos han de pagar un buen dinero por no dejar que se sepa su secreto…

- Manos a la obra…

Una vez abandonada la idea de secuestrar a Momoko, los residentes de la Mansión Kokubinji, se encontraban aun más preocupados por que Momoko, quien habían pensado que les estaba jugando una broma, se encontrara posiblemente en graves problemas.

- Porque no les creí…

- No es su culpa Hideki-sama, ella nos ha hecho esto tantas veces, que cualquiera creería que era otra de sus bromas…

- No, es mi culpa, nunca le creo nada de lo que me dice…

Hideki comenzó a llorar.

- Si lastiman a Momoko se las verán conmigo…

Chii y Minoru entraron al cuarto.

- ¿Alguna esperanza?

Chii bajo la cabeza tristemente.

- Ninguna señal de Momoko, apagaron su sistema de rastreo o peor aun...

Hideki casi se desmaya al imaginar lo peor.

- Momoko…

De pronto, una de las Persocon de Minoru entra con un mensaje para su dueño.

- Creo que es para ti Hideki.

- Es acerca de Momoko, ¿Son los secuestradores?

- Porque no vas a atenderlo personalmente.

Fue lo único que dijo Minoru, Hideki asintió y salió con Chii a atender al "secuestrador", Yuzuki se acerco a Minoru.

- Minoru-sama, Momoko esta bien.

Por primera vez (Bueno, hasta donde recuerdo), Minoru esbozo una sonrisa de alegría, lo que dejo muy confundida pero feliz a su Persocon.

Ya camino a Kabu Jougasaki, Hideki y Chii caminaban en compañía de Shimbo, ya más tranquilos al saber que Momoko se encontraba bajo el cuidado de las perfectas manos de Sumomo.

- Dime, que tal la vida ahora que eres rico Hideki.

- No lo soy, solo vivo con Minoru porque se sentía algo solo.

Chii solo observa la conversación de los dos.

- I que tal Sumomo.

- Desde que Momoko apareció mi vida así como la de Sumomo se ha vuelto más divertida…

Dijo Shimbo alegremente.

- Si tu lo dices…

- Chii…

Dijo Chii apuntando hacia el frente.

- Que sucede Chii… o si, ya llegamos…

Nuestros amigos por fin habían llegado a Kabu Jougasaki, ahora el siguiente lugar para visitar era el cuarto 1045, la habitación de Shimbo.

- Creen que nos de oportunidad de visitar a Yumi.

Aunque era un Persocon y era prácticamente imposible para ella ponerse celosa, Chii se molesto mucho al escuchar ese nombre.

- No!, vinimos a ver a Momoko y eso es todo.

Dijo Chii muy seria, Shimbo rió al ver esto.

- Bueno, aquí estamos, el viejo cuarto 1045… por favor pasen…

Shimbo abrió la puerta de su cuarto y los tres entraron, al hacerlo encontraron a ambos Persocon dormidos una junto a la otra.

- No son lindas…

Dijo Chii con una gran sonrisa, al parecer todo su enojo desapareció con esta simple escena.

- Nos tenías preocupados Momoko, ahora a casa…

Hideki levanto a Momoko y casi se cae de espaldas por el peso de la Persocon.

- El peso me va a asesinar…

Dijo Hideki tratando de aguantar.

- Permíteme Hideki-sama.

Dijo Chii con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba a Momoko con gran facilidad.

- Gracias nuevamente Shimbo.

Shimbo se despidió luego de acostar a su pequeña Persocon.

- Buenas noches Sumomo.

Sumomo tan solo sonrió aun dormida, mientras decía...

- Sumomo y Momoko son buenas amigas.

Fin.


End file.
